Destined for Greatness
by ladymars
Summary: Right before her Digivolution to Taomon, Renamon spends one lonely night reliving her past.


Destined for Greatness

Lady Mars

I don't claim ownership to Digimon or "In the End." This one's for the Mini-Muse.

* * *

__

It starts with one:

She sat upon the rooftop, staring into the endless black of the night.

__

One thing, I don't know why,

It doesn't even matter how hard you try,

Keep in mind,

I designed this rhyme to explain to due time.

"Why?" she asked. "Why must I sit here night after endless night pondering the same exact thing. Am I so vain that I cannot let the past be and continue on into the future without a single care of what has all ready been? Yes, yes I am that vain."

__

All I know, time is a valuable thing,

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,

Watch it count down to the end of the day;

The clock ticks life away, 

It's so unreal.

"It was so long ago, but I remember it as if it had just happened. The dominant female in our clan was a Taomon, viscous and brutal. She hated everyone and thing below her. No one got any respect, especially the Reremon.

__

I didn't look out below,

Watched the time flow right out the window,

Trying to hold on, I didn't even know,

I wasted it all to watch you go.

"Somehow I survived. She was a notorious Reremon killer, but I had somehow missed her lethal swipe. I made it to become a Pokomon, but I just wasn't strong enough. I couldn't hack it."

__

I kept everything inside, 

And everything I tried it all fell apart.

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory 

Of a time when I tried so hard and got so far, 

But in the end it doesn't even matter.

I had to fall to loose it all,

But in the end it doesn't even matter.

"I tried my damnedest, but it was never enough to satisfy her. I hid the pain and anguish, but it would all come spilling back out once I was in her presence. And eventually, eventually she threw me out of the pack. I had nothing, no one. I left gladly; I was no longer a Pokomon and I was no longer the caring Digimon I once knew myself as. Her last words to me still echo in my head: 'You'll never be anything more than a meal for some hungry Kuwagamon.' I swore that I would become someone, someone far greater that she'd ever become."

__

One thing, I don't know why,  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how I tried so hard.

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was a part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,

I'm surprised it got so far.

"So I went on my way, fighting any champion who got into my sights." She removed her gloves to reveal scars among her pristine white fur. " They were all brutal. Every Frigmon, Leomon, Unimon, Flamdramon, I remember every fight. All of the Younger levels mocked me. The Yokomon, Tokomon, and Koromon laughed at me for being beaten up. 'Who would want a sorry excuse for a Renamon like YOU as a partner?' It hurt. I had no friends, no allies, just thousands upon thousands of foes. Sure I was physically strong, but on the inside, on the inside I was weak, weaker than I had ever been. But I defiantly pressed on."

__

Things aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.  
Not that you knew me back then,   
But it all comes back to me  
In the end.  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory

Of a time when I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.

"And then came the day fate came knocking at my door; a girl wanted a Digimon partner, a strong one." She slid her glove back on. "I grabbed fate by the throat and shouted 'BRING IT ON!' right back into his face. Boy, did he ever bring it. I ended up with a child who wanted to be powerful more that I had ever imagined to be possible."

__

I put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go   
For all this,   
There's only one thing you should know:

She gazed down lovingly at the sleeping girl. "She has brought out the best and worst in me, but I know she does care. Somewhere in that cold shell of existence in which she lives, she cares." She turned back to see Calumon fast asleep. "Stupid shit, you're SUPPOSED to stay AWAKE if you are going to LISTEN." He didn't stir. She shook her head and turned back to the sky. "Beware my faithful pack, for one day I shall return, stronger than anyone could have imagined. I will show all those who mocked me that THIS Renamon was destined for greatness."

__

I put my trust in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go   
For all this,   
There's only one thing you should know:

I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.


End file.
